Time
by EmilyTT
Summary: Was this what it felt like to Richard Grayson's parents seven years ago? The realization that they weren't going to make it, but their loved one would? That there was no escaping fate? Robin started counting down the time in his head. Three… Two… One...


It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining, birds were tweeting, the Titans were enjoying the day at the park. Well, all except for the leader of the group. It had been one of those days that Robin had refused on taking the usual Sunday off to relax with his friends, insisting that he needed to patrol the city. The Titans had given him a fruitless attempt to convince him otherwise, but he'd refused to comply.

That was how Robin ended up on the last floor of the tallest building in Jump City. He was barely conscious, unable to recall how he'd gotten there, when he caught sight of at least a dozen wires, no doubtedly connected to bombs, being connected to a vest. He started to move his arms, but a set of strong hands held him down in place.

The vest was then attached to his shoulders.

Next came the chains. The metal chains wrapped around his thin frame before looping around the pillar he was sitting against and melded together.

Robin tilted his head down to observe them. Blue eyes hidden by a domino mask flitted around. The wires looped between the gaps in the metal. He internally groaned.

What came after nearly made Robin jump in his spot.

"Robin." Slade's voice echoed across the room. He whirled his head around as much as he could and glared at the mercenary through the corners of his eyes.

"Slade," he snarled. "What the hell is this?"

Robin could just feel the smirk behind Slade's mask as he strode in front of the boy. "How predictable of you. Always right to the point," he said sarcastically before his voice lost all sense of humor. "Bombs, Robin. There are twenty-four rooms in this building filled with hostages. Five hundred thirty-three people One room per floor, not including this one. My robots are situated outside each door, their hands ready to hit the trigger. If the bombs are not activated in thirty minutes, they will self-destruct. The bombs strapped to you have the same rules. "

"How am I-"

"The Titans are smart, Robin. Figure it out. Oh, and one more thing," he said, leaning forward. He whispered in Robin's ear before walking out of the room.

Robin's domino mask was as wide as could be, the horror clear on his face.

The instant that he was certain he was alone, Robin began shifting his body, desperately trying to free his hands so that he could reach his communicator. He groaned when his left arm was free, the movement sending bolts of agony up his spine. Refusing to stop his personal mission, Robin jerked his shoulder again. Reaching the front pocket in his utility belt with his hand, Robin grasped the communicator and hit the distress signal.

It was at that moment that his memory came rushing back to him.

* * *

 **Two Hours Prior**

Robin sat crouched on top of Wayne Enterprises, a deep scowl on his face. Why couldn't the Titans just understand why he did the things he did? It wasn't because he didn't want to spend time with them but rather that going to the park reminded him of some of the best moments of his life.

The feel of parkouring through the trees made him think about when he'd spend hours rehearsing to prove to his parents that he was ready to perform with them.

Playing frisbee was something he used to play with Bruce all the time when they weren't being the Dynamic Duo or acting like a billionaire playboy or a charity case. It was when they were just acting like a normal family unit. Granted, Bruce would always claim that they only frisbee because it was great hand-eye coordination practice, Dick knew he secretly enjoyed the chance to relax.

He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear the soft thud of feet as someone landed on the rooftop behind him. It was only the sound of feet running towards him that snapped Robin out of his senses.

Robin spun around only to be confused when he saw no one. The glint of the sun reflected off of something behind him and onto the ground in front of him. He didn't even get a chance to turn around again.

Pure agony shot up and down Robin's spine as something crashed into the small of his back. Something cracked upon the impact. Robin fell to the ground, mouth open but without a single sound escaping his throat. His mind had already gone into shock.

Through blurred vision, Robin looked up in time to see a crowbar rested in the hand of the person standing in front of him. The last thing he saw before slipping into sleep was a fist rushing towards his face.

* * *

"...Robin!" The gasp of horror snapped Robin out of his thoughts. His startled gaze lifted to look at the four Titans frozen outside the window. He chuckled despite himself. Of course they flew up the building to get to him rather than go through the building.

As they began climbing through the window, Robin glanced at the clock that was above the door on the other side of the room. Only four minutes had passed since Slade left. They still had time.

"Hang on, man, we'll get you out," Cyborg said, already sprinting towards his leader.

Starfire was right behind him. "Indeed! You will not be the harmed anymore!"

"Titans, no!" he gasped. None of them listened. They skidded to a halt, Raven and Cyborg already examining the chains while Starfire tried to see where the wires on the vest led to. Beast Boy had transformed into a gorilla, ready to just snap the chains in half.

"Holy shit," Cyborg breathed out upon seeing the wires looped through the metal. "Whoever this guy-or girl-is, they're good. If we disconnect any of the wires from the chain, all of them will go off." He glanced off to where Starfire went. "Yo, Star, find where the bombs are?"

She reappeared out of the darkness. "I am afraid not. They go past the wall."

"Titans-!"

"Perhaps if we carefully unwind them after you remove the chain?"

"It'll be tricky," Raven said, "and it'll take awhile, but I think we can get it done."

"No, you can't-"

"Dudes, can you just stop talking about it and actually do it?" Beast Boy spoke, changing back into his human form. "And you thought I was bad with not shutting up."

Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire instantly went on the defensive and started arguing with the green changeling.

"Titans, knock it off!" Robin finally screamed. The four of them froze and looked at him. "Look, there are twenty-four more bombs inside this building, five hundred thrity-three people being held hostage, and only twenty-four minutes left until all the bombs blow up!" He paused to take a calming breath. "Go help the people-"

"But, Robin-"

"They need the help most-"

"We will not just-"

"And you can always come back-"

"Leave you behind-"

"For me when they're safe-"

"Because you are our friend-"

"And why will you not listen to me!" Both Robin and Starfire screamed the last part at each other, their eyes blazing.

"Look, if you don't have the time to get me free first. We're talking about over _five hundred people._ You can get them out. Slade told me that you have the time to get them out-it's his Sladebots outside each door, but you have to leave me here." Robin swung his head around while he was talking so he could look all four of them in the eyes.

A chill unlike any of them had felt before, even when Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten stuck in Raven's mind, swept over them, chilling them to the bones.

"Robin-" Raven tried to say.

"Get them out, Titans!" Robin hissed. "Come back for me after, okay?"

"I won't leave you here!" Starfire all but shouted, tears starting to leak down her face.

"You will!" He snapped, masked eyes meeting fierce green. His hardened stare didn't waver despite tears pricking in his own eyes. "You must. There are five hundred people," he repeated. "You. Can't. Let. Them. Die. We. Are. Heroes. This. Is. Just. What. We. Do. Cyborg, split up into groups of two and work your way down. Got it?"

Cyborg reluctantly dipped his head. "Yes, Robin. Raven and Star, you two start on the floor below us. BB and I will be below you. Raven has had enough training from me to deactivate bombs. Star, you'll work on getting the people down the stairs and out the building. BB will do the same."

"Robin..." Starfire spoke again.

"Star, the longer you fight me on this, the less chance you have of saving everyone. You have to go. _Now_."

A growl sounded in the back of Starfire's throat before she leaned forwards and hand her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered before putting her lips against his. He kissed back, memorizing the sweet taste of her lips against his.

"I love you, too. Now go," he murmured after a few moments.

All four Titans put a hand on his shoulder, not commenting on the fact that he was trembling. They were too terrified to ask. Robin never showed fear. Meaning if he was now, they most certainly didn't want to know what was going through their leader's head at the moment.

"We won't… we won't leave you behind," Raven said as they started walking away. "We'll be back for you." Everyone turned around to see a warm smile on his face.

"I know." His voice cracked.

The cybernetic teen, half-demon, Tamaranean, and changeling were almost at the door. "Titans." They turned around expectantly. Robin opened his mouth to say the word, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he shut his eyes and tilted his head against his shoulder.

He looked up at the sound of a small beep, instantly taking note that his friends were gone. Robin leaned his head back, tears of frustration and despair rolling down his face.

"Goodbye," he managed, although he was much too late for anyone to hear him. Slade's final words echoed around in his head.

 _"You can save everyone. That's the joke. They can survive. It's time for you to say goodbye, Robin. Those bombs can't be disabled before the timer runs out. Unless of course, you sacrifice everything for these people. I have sensors all around the door over there. Once your precious friends walk through the door, all the bombs will power down. But the timer on yours will reset to three minutes and once the timer hits zero, well… you know. So ask yourself, Robin. What makes someone a hero?"_

A hero was someone who was willing to sacrifice everything for those around them. They didn't care about their own fate. They were prepared to lose it all even if it meant just one person could survive.

Time seemed to slow down. The sound of feet going down stairs echoed all around him. He gasped, a sob shaking his petite body.

Was this what it felt like to Richard Grayson's parents seven years ago? The realization that they weren't going to make it, but their loved one would? That there was no escaping fate?

Robin started counting down the time in his head.

Three…

Two…

 _One..._


End file.
